


Between Bars

by GayBirdWrites



Series: No Rest for the Imprisoned [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Free Use, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Stuck in a wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayBirdWrites/pseuds/GayBirdWrites
Summary: Galo Thymos had found himself in a predicament.It was going on day four in his barren Promepolis prison cell, and Galo had decided he’d had enough of the ugly cinderblock walls and frigid air. He had the guard rotation memorized by now, and knew that every afternoon there were precisely four minutes between the morning guard leaving and the midday one rushing in late. It would be just enough time to squish through the cell’s iron bars and sprint for freedom. Did he have much of a plan beyond that? No. But that wasn’t going to stop him.What did stop him, what he hadn’t even considered could happen, was the possibility of not fitting through the bars.---Galo gets stuck and fucked by a "mysterious" Promepolis prison guard. TW for light dub-con!
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Series: No Rest for the Imprisoned [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579264
Comments: 7
Kudos: 159





	Between Bars

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a super casual rushed thing I wrote while procrastinating on other things. I've never written smut before but a friend convinced me to write for the pairing, and then make an AO3 account to share it with the rest of you. Anyways, go nuts y'all.

Galo Thymos had found himself in a predicament.

It was going on day four in his barren Promepolis prison cell, and Galo had decided he’d had enough of the ugly cinderblock walls and frigid air. He had the guard rotation memorized by now, and knew that every afternoon there were precisely four minutes between the morning guard leaving and the midday one rushing in late. It would be just enough time to squish through the cell’s iron bars and sprint for freedom. Did he have much of a plan beyond that? No. But that wasn’t going to stop him. 

What _did_ stop him, what he hadn’t even considered could happen, was the possibility of not fitting through the bars. He had managed to get his legs out — one at a time, hips pivoting to fit — but try as he might, his shoulders refused to follow. His torso had made it halfway through and not another inch. Time was running dangerously low for Galo. The last thing he wanted was to be found like this: attempted escapee, wedged between the bars of his own cell, face to the back wall and ass to the rest of the world.

Suddenly, Galo felt large hands circle his waist. He stiffened. The grip was firm, unmoving. Just _waiting._

“Aha, guess you got me!” Galo said after a beat, humor trying to hide the rising panic. He twisted to try and see who the guard was, but to no avail. “If you could just go ahead and give me a shove back through the bars, we can just pretend this didn’t happen.”

The guard responded with an even tighter grip, fingers sliding under his thin prison-issue shirt and up his bare chest. Galo shivered, feeling the drag of leather gloves across his skin. The hands traced higher and higher, strong arms snaking around Galo’s torso as the guard leaned in further. He felt the man press his hips into Galo’s defenseless ass, dick already half-hard. Galo couldn’t hold himself back from letting out a soft moan as the guard began to grind into him. 

“What do you — nngh — think you’re doing?” His threat caught in his throat, voice betraying him with a high-pitched whine. A “tch” from behind him was the only response as the hands retreated from his chest. His hips bucked back involuntarily, trying to chase the feeling for a moment before the guard took hold of his ass and _squeezed._

Galo gasped. The fingers dug deeper, kneading into his sensitive, vulnerable flesh. Galo melted into the touch, another strangled moan escaping from his lips. Four days isn’t a terribly long time to be locked up, but the sensation of finally being touched again was going straight to his dick. He thrust his hips back into the guard, earning a throaty chuckle from his mystery assailant. Shit, he even _sounded_ hot. 

The guard’s fingers dipped below Galo’s waistband, teasing the strip of skin before yanking his pants and boxers down in one swift motion. His dick sprang free and slapped against his thigh, growing harder by the second. God, if he could only reach his hand down, touch himself— 

His thoughts were interrupted by the clinking of a belt buckle and the shuffle of fabric. Then, the hands were back on his bare ass, spreading his cheeks apart and grinding his dick between them. Leather-clad fingers massaged into the muscle, taking their time working into every inch of Galo’s skin. On the other side of the bars, Galo keened. His knees buckled and fought to keep him standing as the man ground into him. 

Heavy breathing filled the corridor. Galo clung to the bars of his cell for dear life as the guard dug his thumbs into his bare hips. “Haah, sir, I—" He was cut off by a resounding _slap!_ as the guard smacked his hand across Galo’s ass. He yelped and lurched forwards, his face flushing red. Fuck, since when was being used like this so _hot_?

He heard the guard spit moments before he felt it, warm and slick between his cheeks. The guard’s hand began to rub the wetness in, teasing rough circles just over his sensitive hole. Galo pushed back, his body begging for anything more than the barest of friction that was being offered to him. The other hand left Galo’s hips and reached up through the bars. Fingers knotted into his long hair and pulled back hard, earning a sputtered “F-fuck!” from the prisoner. The message was clear- _obey_.

Galo had no problem with obeying if it meant getting fucked senseless by this hot-sounding stranger. He’d been able to feel the guard’s dick pressed against him earlier, and even at half-hard knew that taking it would split him open. The thought of taking it all right here where anyone could see — hell, where _Kray_ could turn the corner at any time — went straight to his dick. 

Oh god, the thought of Kray... Galo held on to mental image of his mentor, pristine uniform and smug expression, looming over him as he was pounded senseless between the bars. He’d want to put on a good show for him, pop his perky ass out and moan his name for him just right. He just barely registered the guard spitting again before the thumb that had been teasing him finally pushed inside, causing Galo to choke back another cry. 

The guard took his time with Galo, pressing in and pulling out of him with measured patience. The leather glove dragged along his rim as he was stretched out, every stitch a bump that sent shockwaves to the pit of his stomach. When the thumb was removed and two fingers pushed inside in their place, Galo had to grab the bars with everything he had just to keep from sinking to his knees. His dick hung between his thighs, swollen and neglected, but Galo didn’t dare risk letting go. He groaned when the guard began to scissor inside him, stretching his hole open even further. “So... nngh, so good,” he managed to groan between thrusts. The guard couldn’t see his face, but he wanted whoever it was to know how much he was enjoying this.

A third finger pushed inside him and Galo’s breath caught. He felt so completely full, walls stretching out and clenching tight around the guard as his gloved hand pumped in and out of him. He could practically hear Kray’s voice in his head, telling him how good he looked, how well he was doing, taking his punishment like a good boy. He would do anything, _anything_ , to be a good boy for-

“Kray-aah!”

The fingers suddenly twisted up inside of him, pressing right into Galo’s prostate. He stuttered the end of his thought out with a moan, high-pitched and needy as his mind blanked on everything that wasn’t the fingers in his ass or the hand that still has a firm grip in his hair. The guard gave his hair a sharp tug, yanking his head back between the bars without breaking the rhythm of his thrusts. Had the guard heard him say Kray’s name? Galo didn’t have much time to worry, as another thrust into his prostate short-circuited his brain once more. 

Galo was panting heavily, whining and groaning as the gloved fingers began to mercilessly hammer into him, hitting that sweet spot every time. His dick was practically begging to be touched, slapping precum against his thigh with each thrust. Maybe, if he could just slide his hand down, he could reach...

Suddenly, the fingers pulled out of his ass with a wet _pop_. Galo let out a strangled sob as he was left empty, out of breath, and on the verge of both tears and an orgasm. He heard a chuckle behind him as the guard untangled his other hand from Galo’s hair and brought it down to deliver another spank to his rear. The guard gripped his cheek firmly and spread it wide, teasing Galo’s twitching hole with the tip of his cock. 

With a firm push, the guard slipped inside Galo, earning a deep, satisfied groan from the young man. Even the tip felt impossibly big, holding still for a moment as the guard worked to steady his breathing. Then, he began to push. Galo felt himself splitting open from the inside, his hole stretched to the limit on the guard’s thick cock. No amount of fingers could have prepared him for this. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as the guard bottomed out. Galo felt him lean into his back, slide his hands under his shirt and up his torso, and press a soft kiss into the nape of his neck. 

“ _Such_ a good boy for me, aren’t you?” The unmistakable voice of Kray Foresight breathed into his ear. Oh, _fuck_. 

A lot of things happened all at once. Kray took hold of Galo’s hips and pulled his length nearly all the way out, then buried it back into him with a brutal thrust. Galo nearly fell off the bars as Kray set a fast pace, and he made no effort to hide the whines and moans that Kray was pounding out of him. “Good,” Kray growled, digging his fingers in so hard Galo was sure there’s be bruises in the morning. “Don’t you fucking dare be quiet.”

“Ahh, yes sir!” Galo could feel his mind hazing over. The only things in the world that mattered in this moment was the dick inside him and Kray calling him good again. Kray continued to thrust deep into him, pounding into Galo’s prostrate so hard he saw stars. “I can’t... nngh... gonna-!” His dick was throbbing, bouncing between his trembling knees as his whole body threatened to give out. 

Kray’s hand reached around his torso again and circled Galo’s throat. Galo let out a shaky breath— there was intention in that grip, even if there wasn’t any pressure behind it yet. Kray began to thrust quicker, shallower, as he leaned in close to Galo again. “Gonna what, hmm? I thought you were better than this.” He crooned, a hint of mocking in his gruff voice. Galo felt his heartbeat rise as Kray’s fingers tightened around him. He tried to swallow against the gloved hand, but Kray pushed back tighter. 

“I thought you’d be an asset but you’re nothing more than a useless fucktoy.” Kray spat, straightening back up and yanking Galo along with him. Galo’s vision was starting to go fuzzy, head buzzing with adrenaline and sheer pleasure “Please!” He sobbed, white-knuckling the bars. “I’m good! I’m good!” The fantasy he’d held tight to before was crumbling around him, falling to pieces with the tears spilling from his eyes. Every sensation was overwhelming to Galo’s fucked-out brain. He babbled on, incoherent, sloppily begging Kray to please please please call him good again.

Without warning, Kray pulled all the way out and rutted his throbbing dick into Galo’s ass. “You wanna be a good boy, hmm?” He murmured, the hand on Galo’s throat tilting his chin upwards. Galo nodded. “Please.”

“Please, _sir_.” Kray struck Galo across his ass again. It took all of what little strength Galo had left to not crumble on impact, to just fall to his knees a pathetic, whimpering mess. Kray took the moment to ghost a finger along the length of Galo’s neglected cock. Galo choked, startled by the touch, and instantly trying to buck his hips to chase more. Kray moved his hand to deliver another spank. “Show me how good you can be.” He ordered, and waited. 

Galo took a shaky breath. This is what he wanted. He can be good for Kray, he will be good for Kray, no matter how tired or sore he was. He shuffled his feet — popped his ass up just so — and dropped his head to stare at the ground. He was shamelessly presenting himself to Kray, and it was the hottest fucking thing Galo could have ever imagined. 

Kray smirked. He slid his hand up Galo’s neck until his fingers were grazing across Galo’s parted lips. He pushed into his mouth with ease, Galo eagerly tonguing and sucking on the white-gloved fingers that Kray was shoving down the back of his throat. Galo sucked hard and moaned deeply, his throat vibrating with each breath. “There,” Kray cooed. “What a good boy.”

Galo nearly blacked out at the praise. His eyes rolled back, throat constricting around Kray’s fingers as he fought off gagging. Good boys don’t choke. Good boys take whatever they were given, and were grateful. And he was going to worship Kray’s fingers, swirling his tongue around each digit and making sure every inch was licked clean. This must’ve been good enough for Kray, because soon after he was pushing his dick back inside Galo, resuming a heavy and fast pace. 

Drool ran from Galo’s mouth and pooled below him on the floor. On the other side of the bars, leaking precum had made a similar puddle between his legs, his dick bouncing heavily as Kray pounded into him. The sound of skin on skin punctuated Galo’s pathetic, needy moans and echoed down the hallway. Galo was so close, if only Kray would just touch him, send him over the edge… He wanted to say something, but the fingers kept him from forming words.

Kray’s other hand found itself in Galo’s hair once more, steadying Galo’s entire body as Kray slammed into him. He gagged, struggled to inhale as Kray pounded into his prostate without mercy. Firecrackers were going off in his head, and he could feel the heat pooling low in his stomach, every nerve in his body hyperaware of every touch. Kray was breathing heavily too, his hips thrusting into Galo with everything he had left. “Come on, _slut,_ ” Kray snarled, pulling his fingers from Galo’s mouth and wrapping around his throat once more. “I want to hear you beg for me.”

“Kray— Aah! Please, Kray, please, use me — nngh, cum inside me, please sir!” Galo knew how pathetic he sounded, but each word that spilled out from his strangled throat was also pushing him towards release. He heard Kray groan behind him — or was it a laugh? — and felt him fuck even deeper inside Galo.

“Good boy.”

There it was. Galo’s head flung back with a yelp and he was orgasming, untouched, cumming all over his thighs and the bars of his cell. He clenched up around Kray’s dick until he felt the older man climax as well, hips stuttering as Galo was filled to burst with his hot seed. He felt it dribble out of his hole and down the back of his legs as Kray pulled out of him and finally released his grip on Galo. Now unsupported, Galo sunk to his knees, grateful of the cold cell floor against his hot skin while he caught his breath.

A pile of clothes was pushed through the bars next to him. “Don’t try this again.” He heard Kray say before footsteps signaled his leave. Galo tried to twist himself, hoping to catch a glimpse of the man, but by the time he had maneuvered his hips back through the bars, Kray was gone. Galo was once again alone. He stretched his legs out, feeling the soreness settle into his body. Bruises were already beginning to form around his waist, and he quickly pulled his sweatpants on over the marks. He’d worry about cleanup later — right now, his body needed to rest.

As he drifted off to sleep, Galo began to dream of trying it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
